The present invention relates to a dough processing apparatus, such as a flour tortilla making machine, and in particular is directed to an improved discharge platen for such an apparatus.
Normally, presses for flat breads and tortillas have upper and lower platens equipped with heat elements. Dough balls are moved on a conveyor through the press. After the dough balls are pressed flat, the resulting flattened dough elements are typically moved onto an unheated holding station to rest for a second or two before being discharged into an oven or for other subsequent processing.
Discharge typically involves some combination of malleable or flexible-stripping elements mounted to a rotating shaft, as well as a jet of air to aid in the transfer of the pressed dough elements from the holding station onto a mesh or other conveyor. The discharge is often a source of great waste. If the bottom side of a pressed dough element is not heated enough, then the pressed dough element will not release from the main conveyor without distortion to the product. Conversely, if the bottom side of a pressed dough element is heated too much, then the pressed dough element can be dislodged from its relative orientation causing waste from overlaps.
Therefore, problems discharging pressed dough elements from the holding station often limit production speed and negatively impact the quality of the finished products. There is a need for an improved apparatus for processing pressed dough.